boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Brown's relationships
The relationships of Zachary Brown. |-| Family = Jon Brown Zachary has a younger brother named Jon Brown. Zach considers him to be very annoying and frankly, a total waste of oxygen (but not as annoying as Grace Tyler). He fears it will be even worse when Jon is an older teenager. Once, however, he did prove useful during a quest of Zach's to sell more wall hangings than Steven Thompson. Father An unidentified man was Zachary’s father until he divorced his mother, Martha. To his sorrow, he is only able to send him a card or give him a call on occasion, and has no other way of keeping in touch with him. Apparently, he lives two thousand miles away. |-| Best friends= Reggan Holme Zachary Brown has two best friends, the first being Reggan Holme. He met Reggan in kindergarten, where he hit him on the head with a toy to cease the sound of his snoring. In both elementary and middle school, the two of them got into several fixes, but they always tend to make up. The only thing Zachary seems to hate about Reggan in general is his aptitude for being neat and a goody two-shoes. He is also very annoyed when Reggan talks to him about trivia. Vice versa, Reggan is annoyed with how Zachary continually creates messes. Ian Freeman Aside from Reggan, the other of Zachary Brown's two best friends is Ian Freeman. Like Reggan, the two of them got into several fights and arguments, but they always tended to make up with each other. In Zachary's eyes, Ian's only shortcoming is his dark sense of humor. Along with Reggan, the two are inseparable and do nearly everything together. Izzy Izzy was one of Zachary's best friends. Although Zachary is constantly annoyed by Izzy's optimistic nature and lack of humor, the two of them still got along incredibly well in junior high. Izzy apparently ended up in Zach's posse of best friends. In spite of some awkward tension noticed by Reggan and Leven, Izzy and Zach's relationship remained entirely platonic. |-| Friends= Copper , one of Zach's best friends.]] Zachary is very good friends with Copper. Zach also helped him get through his crush on fellow student Leven and they seemed to share their negative views on the Zone of Athletes. Steven Thompson ]] Zachary seems to have a love-hate relationship with a popular, talented, and attractive student and fellow Boy Scout and member of ETK named Steven Thompson. Steven was delighted to join his band when his two best friends invited him, much to Zach's outrage. Zachary doesn't seem to hate him altogether, but many jealous tendencies emerge, particularly when it comes to the Boy Scouts' poster sale, or especially Summer Petersen — Steven has known her for years and they are in love, but Zach is obsessed with her even though she does not love him back. After Zach began showing Steven kindness, Steven eventually came to like Zach in turn, despite being extremely annoyed when he tried writing Summer a love poem and later spilled tomato soup on her by accident, both in one day. Nevertheless, Zach recognized Steven was trying extremely hard to see his good qualities over his bad ones, and it left an impact on him. He eventually promised he would leave Summer Petersen alone. However, Steven ditched Engage the Krosse after he found a list of nicknames he claimed Summer should call him. Zach thought he was being sensitive, but he had a deeper reason: Zach had broken his promise to leave Summer alone. Zach tried to apologize, but Steven realized it was insincere and intended to get him to help them, rather than out of the kindness of his heart. Despite being very hurt, Steven accepted Zach's apology after he realized why the list was such a big deal. They even took to hanging out sometimes when Steven was in his Senior year, with Summer's year-long absence making both of them feel very lonely. This shows hows Zach and Steven's relationship had evolved and much of their bickering subsiding at bit for a more gentle relationship, yet still rife with their uniquely combative and verbally alarming undertones to it. The two departed on friendly terms in 2018. |-| Enemies= Grace Tyler Zachary Brown and Grace Tyler are complete opposites to each other. From the start, Grace was Zach's archenemy. For separate reasons, both were extremely annoyed with the other. Zach was annoyed by Grace's nerdy outlook on school, obnoxious personality, perfectionism, and arrogance. Grace in turn was annoyed by Zach's own arrogance, as well as his tendency to avoid schoolwork and hatred for Mrs. Clara. Eventually, Grace made it very clear that she hated Zach's guts, and Zach told her it was her appearance, not attitude, that disgusted him. However, it is likely this was a ploy to drop the subject (this is especially hinted by Zach's reaction afterwards). Many people suspect that Zach and Grace strive to see the bad in each other, but secretly love each other deep down. Even Reggan and Ian have come to suspect this, which makes Zach furious. Zachary dressed up as Grace for Halloween in 2015, describing her as the "worst tennis player of all time!" and thus a suitable "evil... villain". When Tyler saw him dressed as her, she turned the tables by suggesting that Brown had done so out of envy for her many academic achievements and to mask his own inadequacies, concluding with "That's sad. I pity you." Clara Zachary’s least favorite schoolteacher was Mrs Clara, who he regarded as his nemesis. It was made blatantly clear that their relationship was nothing short of mutual loathing. She had given him many punishments over time. This relationship, however, was not to outrival his hatred for Grace Tyler. He had drawn several offensive comics about her, one of which lost him the prized Hand of Luck. Donavan Anderson Donavan Anderson was a bully and one of Zachary’s worst enemies. Zach also believed he had no friends; his posse only followed him out of fear. Zach is also annoyed that Donavan never receives detention, although he constantly did “detention-y” things, though he thought the same thing about Grace. After discovering the truth about him, however, Zachary was much more civil towards him. Donavan Anderson's posse Zachary was annoyed by Donavan Anderson’s posse and believed they only followed Anderson out of fear. They especially annoyed him when they piled on top of him. Jacob Ricker Jacob Ricker had once induced Zachary as a member of his posse, but ultimately defected. Jacob despised Zach for his disloyalty and has humiliated him several times. Poof-Berry Partly due to Zachary Brown’s hatred toward cats, Zach deeply hated Poof-Berry, also describing her as obnoxious. |-| Romantic interests= Summer Petersen , his middle school crush.]] Zachary's relationship with Summer Petersen was initially a rocky one. He had a crush on her ever since he saw her yearbook photo and learned about her exploits in the School War. This infatuation could only have increased when he saw her in person, wearing a bikini, and he rescued and touched her. He later met her inside a small compartment and comforted her over her nervousness about returning to a school setting, though (as she told Thompson) she thought he took it too far as soon as she took her shirt off. Although Brown had romantic feelings for Petersen from the beginning, Petersen did not return these feelings, for she was truly in love with Steven Thompson. Brown was always going out of his way to try to impress her, only to end up making a fool out of himself most of the time. She still regarded him with annoyance and at first she treated him with absolute disdain, though this has lightened somewhat. In his most desperate attempt to impress Petersen, she beat him up until he was nearly crippled. After graduation, Brown realized to move from Petersen and also knew for sure that she hated him. Selene Rensworth Zachary and Selene Rensworth were briefly locker partners. Zachary quickly developed a huge crush on her. However, Selene quickly opted out of this position for a different boy, which made Zachary furious. Notes and references Brown, Zachary